


Falling

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: Crowley fell twice.Aziraphale never fell.





	Falling

Crowley fell twice.

Once from Heaven, once for Aziraphale.

 

The first time really hurt.

The second time was even worse.

 

Falling from Heaven hurt, even for someone like Crowley who only sauntered vaguely downwards. But falling was actually the nicest part. The existence and active life of a demon was, in Crowley’s eyes, far worse than any Fall that was ever going to happen to anyone.

The second time took him years to realize, and even more years to accept it. He even tried to avoid the angel for some time to ease the pain in his heart since he wasn’t able to behave properly in his presence. All the punishments of Hell were nothing compared to the over 2.000 years he had to suffer for his unrequited love.

 

The first time was obvious to everyone. Demons just had this unearthly aura around them, whatever they were doing, even when they looked like normal human-shaped beings with no extra horns or tails.

The second time was only known by Crowley himself, and not even by Aziraphale who was supposed to know more than him about love. It wasn't just a simple crush. He was so madly in love. His whole existence began to ache with the gaping void of longing as soon as he was close to the angel.

 

The world was ending.

The world didn’t end.

Adam happened.

 

Aziraphale never fell.

Neither from Heaven nor in love.

 

The closest he ever came to falling was when he started to introduce himself to the humans as “Mr. Fell."

He was in denial.

 

Aziraphale never visited Heaven as long as he didn’t have to. He saw no need for it, his life on Earth was much more enjoyable. He despised the arrogance of his fellow angels up there, secretly knowing that he was no better.

He wasn't in love. To him Crowley was the being who knew most about him, the only one knowing his good and his bad sides (which he obviously didn't have, he was an angel, after all), the one with whom he spent the most time, the one he trusted most, the one he relied on, the only one whose company he didn't hate, the one he would call a friend if he wasn't a demon.

 

Aziraphale realized that he was in love when the world had been saved but a father was approaching.

He smiled at Crowley and offered him his hand. Crowley took it.

 

The Earth was still turning.

Humanity lived on.

An angel and a demon were feeding the ducks and in love.

 

Crowley was an angel who had not so much fallen but sauntered downwards twice.

Once from his existence as an angel, and once in love.

 

Aziraphale was an angel who never fell.

One day he simply realized that he was in love.


End file.
